


hunt

by Pares (kormantic)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Easter Eggs, Gen, Team, Teyla Is Disappointed In You
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-07
Updated: 2007-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-06 06:05:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/732279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kormantic/pseuds/Pares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the end, Ronon only wins because he's tall enough to get the egg that someone had tucked into the branches of the <em>loa</em> tree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hunt

Ronon has better vision and faster reflexes, but Rodney has strategy and long years of experience. In the end, he only wins because he's tall enough to get the egg that someone had tucked into the branches of the _loa_ tree. When they get back to the table with its white tablecloth and its flower centerpieces, he has 26 eggs to Rodney's 25.

Sheppard shakes his head a little, but looks ruefully amused.

Teyla just looks pissed. She even singles out Sheppard for a disapproving measure of her stare before addressing them in a low, smooth voice that makes Ronon stand at attention.

"It falls to me to remind you that this contest is designed for _children_ , and very young children at that. You will both return the eggs to the places you found them and then you will accompany the children as they play, so that we can be sure they come to no harm."

Ronon nods, but Rodney risks complaint.

"You've got to be kidding me. We have to follow the little snots all day long?"

Teyla gives him a cool look.

"Ronon has only to chaperone until the hunt is over at the designated time. You," she continues, "Will have to follow them until sundown."

Rodney opens his mouth to bitch some more, but Ronon kicks him in the ankle and after swerving his way to give Ronon a poisonous look, Rodney takes a moment to read Teyla's face and says meekly, "You know me. I love kids."

John's weird, _thith_ -honk laugh rolls over all of them and Teyla gives him a steely little smile.

"John, you too love children."

John's laugh becomes a rough, faked cough, as Teyla adds, "The two of you will enjoy the day immensely, I know."

Ronon only keeps his face impassive by calculating how many eggs he can pocket without Teyla catching him out. He knows she filled all the pink plastic eggs herself, and that they have sweet _difa_ nuts in them--her favorite.

Eyeing the competition, the sixteen little ones from three to six years, Ronon is optimistic.


End file.
